


Banana Pancakes

by RoseNox98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Viktor wakes up to a special surprise.





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Magrathea!!!!

The first thing Viktor realized when he woke up was that he was alone in the bed and that the bundle in his arms was his husband’s pillow and not the man himself. 

The second thing he realized was that there was the faint sound of singing and laughing coming from the kitchen.

Slipping out of the bed, Viktor padded softly down the hall. He heard Evangeline’s laughter before he saw the small child, and was already smiling himself when he peeked around the corner to peer into the kitchen, being careful not to be seen. 

Yuuri was holding a mixing bowl steady while the 5 year old stirred the contents, their matching black hair pulled into twin buns.

Evangeline giggled when Yuuri put a dollop of whatever was in the bowl on her nose, blue eyes bright, and Viktor felt his heart melt a little at the sight of the two loves of his life.  
“Papa is gonna love getting surprised with breakfast in bed, right daddy?” She asked as Yuuri started spooning the mixture onto a hot pan. The unmistakable smell of banana pancakes filled the air a few moments later. “Of course he will, Eva. You know how much your papa loves surprises.”

Viktor retreated back into the hall with his hand on his chest, mouth pulling into a heart shaped grin. He had the best little family, and he was determined not to let them know that he was in on the surprise.

He snuck back into his room, settling back down in bed like he had never left it. He didn’t have to wait for too long, the sound of tiny feel running down the hall alerting him of their arrival before the sound of the door getting pushed open ever could.

“Let me wake him up Eva,” Yuuri stage whispered, and Viktor could hardly keep the smile off his face when Yuuri brushed his hair back with a loving touch and leaned down to kiss him softly.

“Wake up, Vitya, we have a surprise.”

“A surprise, Zolotse?” Viktor mumbled, rubbing at his eyes as he fake yawned to keep up appearances.

Evangeline held out a breakfast tray for him with pancakes and eggs on it, a grin that she had defiantly gotten from her Russian father plastered on her face.

Viktor couldn’t help but return a matching smile, sitting up against the headboard and accepting the tray from her. 

They joined him on the bed, his daughter to his left and husband on his right, and Viktor smiled around his first bite.

“Wow! Amazing!” Evangeline beamed up at him. 

“Are they good, papa? I made them myself.”

Viktor tapped her on the nose, and then pressed a syrupy kiss to her cheek. “They are amazing, Eva. The best food I’ve ever eaten!”

He got another piece cut off, and held the fork out to her, feeding the little girl and smiling even wider when she closed her eyes and let out a hum.

He offered the next bite to Yuuri, following it with a kiss to the man’s lips. Viktor took the next bite for himself, and then gave another to his daughter.

They ate the whole plate taking turns, and when it was all gone Yuuri took the tray from him and set it aside, opening his arms to Viktor and Evangeline.

They both went willingly, cuddling up together with Evangeline cradled between her fathers.

“I love you,” Viktor said, eyes trained on Yuuri though the words were meant for them both. No gold medal would ever compare with the pride he felt for his family, and Viktor wasn’t sure how he gotten lucky enough to be able to hold his whole world inside of his arms.


End file.
